Yo sí quiero ese beso
by MQuitiz
Summary: Basado en el cap 44 del anime (2014). Lucy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo pasar ese día. Ella sí lo quería. Y Natsu también.


Hola! hace mucho no escribo un fic, después de ver el capítulo 44 de la segunda parte del anime, tenía que escribir esto! Espero les guste.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

* * *

-Lu-chan

Nada

-¿Lu-chan?- llamó Levy a una rubia que andaba en otro mundo- ¿Lucy-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Lucy!

-Ah! Levy-chan, ¡hola! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegaste?

-Lu-chan, he estado frente a ti desde hace buen rato, ¿te encuentras bien? Te he notado muy distraída últimamente.

-Claro, todo está bien solo… no sé cómo continuar mi novela, ya sabes, necesito encontrar la situación perfecta para darle un giro a la historia y esté mucho más interesante- respondió Lucy.

-Ya veo, ¡tienes razón! Sé que encontrarás qué agregarle a tu historia, ¡ya quiero leerla pronto!

-Sí, Levy-chan, tú serás la primera a quien muestre mi novela apenas esté lista, ya lo sabes.

-¡Arigatou, Lu-chan!- Y Levy se fue contenta al con sus demás compañeros.

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que Lucy andaba tan distraída últimamente, era por algo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, que no había pasado y que, por más que ella lo negara, hacía que se sienta confundida. Y es que desde el día en que Natsu se ofreció para cuidar a Asuka y Lucy lo seguía, ella no había dejado de pensar en ese _casi beso _que Natsu le da por petición de la pequeña. Si bien luego lo molestaba por el beso que terminó dándole a Happy, toda la semana se preguntaba "¿Qué pasaba si…?", pero inmediatamente trataba de quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, no podía pensar en cosas así, ella y Natsu eran solo amigos ¿verdad? Pero entonces ¿por qué cada vez que veía a Natsu se ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué cuando el pelirosa la llamaba o se acercaba a ella, esta a veces se ponía roja? Claro, ella sabía la respuesta, ella sí quería recibir ese beso, pero sus malditos nervios hicieron que por instinto coja al gato azul y lo ponga frente a la cara de Natsu.

-Ughhh, ¿cómo pude hacer eso?- se preguntó la rubia al llegar a su cuarto- en verdad fue muy tonto de mi parte haber actuado así, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Me tomó desprevenida!, esa no es la forma en la que ese tipo de cosas deberían suceder.

-Lucy, ¿con quién hablas?- la Heartfilia dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del chico de quien sus últimos pensamientos se estaba apoderando.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de entrar por mi ventana?

-Sí sí, pero ya sabes, es más rápido llegar por acá. Bueno y ¿con quién hablabas?- cuestionó nuevamente Natsu.

-Con nadie- bajó la mirada- no era nada importante.

-Te he notado algo extraña últimamente, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, de veras.

-Hmmm bueno ¡mira!- Natsu sacó un hoja y se la mostró a la chica

-¿Una misión?

-¡Sí! Hace un buen tiempo que no vamos a una, ¿qué dices?- Natsu le preguntó con esa típica sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que algo de rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, claro, vamos, necesito dinero para pagar la renta de este mes. Por cierto, ¿y Happy?

-Esta semana ha estado mucho tiempo con Charle y Wendy, creo que aún no supera lo del beso- se rió Natsu.

Lucy también rió al recordar cómo estaba el pequeño gato después de esa no tan agradable experiencia para él, ese día Happy no pudo dormir con Natsu por miedo de que otra cosa pudiera pasar. Pero, justo al volver a pensar en lo que pasó ese día, todos sus pensamientos volvieron, lo que hizo que la rubia cambie un poco su expresión, cosa que Natsu notó.

-Lucy, ¿segura que estás bien?

-Natsu…- Lucy no podía quedarse así, tenía que decir algo sobre lo que casi pasó ese día- yo… no nada, olvídalo- ella había comenzado a caminar en dirección a su puerta para salir de ahí, quería caminar un rato y despejar nuevamente su mente.

-Lucy- tomó a la chica por la muñeca- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué es, Natsu?

-Sobre ese día, en el que estuvimos con Asuka-chan – Lucy reaccionó ante lo que dijo, ¿es que acaso él…?- no es como si fuésemos a morir o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

-Natsu…- Lucy volteó y se dio cuenta que el chico se le había quedado mirando- ese día… lamento haber puesto a Happy delante de mí- Ella no entendía por qué le pedía disculpas, pero de alguna forma quería explicarle las cosas – me tomaste por sorpresa y tú habías comenzado a acercarte y…

-¿Habías besado a alguien antes?

-¿Qué? Ah pues… - Lucy no se esperaba esa pregunta, ella no había tenido algún novio antes y en aquel entonces no esperaba que su primer beso sea con algún desconocido o algo por el estilo- no… no ha pasado todavía.

-Yo tampoco, bueno sin contar lo que pasó con Happy, claro- la chica rió- lamento si te hice sentir incómoda.

-Ah no te preocupes, de veras, Asuka-chan lo pidió, tú tenías que obedecer lo que ella decía ¿no? No es como si hubieras querido hacerlo o como si…

-…

-¿Natsu?

-Sí quería.

-Natsu…

-Y todavía quiero.

Y entonces él se acercó más a ella, esta vez Lucy sintió un nerviosismo diferente al de aquel día, esta vez no hubo alguien que dijera "bésala", Natsu se estaba acercando porque él quería hacerlo. Terminaron juntando sus labios hasta formar el beso que tanto quería ella. Que tanto lo esperaban ambos. No fue un beso que ocurriese tal y como pasaba en los cuentos, pero para ambos había sido perfecto, pues era con la persona a la que querían. Después de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse. Ambos quedaron mirándose.

-Creo que no me arrepiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas ese día- Dijo Lucy, pero notó una mirada confusa por parte del chico- porque de haber pasado en ese momento, no hubiera escuchado lo que dijiste hace un rato.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento- ahora la mirada confusa la tenía la rubia- porque de haber pasado ese día…- nuevamente la besó- no hubiera podido dar otro así como así.

-Pe-pero qué cosas dices- dijo la chica mientras un fuerte rubor pasaba por sus mejillas.

Natsu rió y después de un momento ella también. Ambos sabían, sin decirlo con tantas palabras, lo que sentían el uno por el otro y habían sido correspondidos.

Definitivamente la próxima vez que Asuka visite el gremio, debían darle las gracias. Y quizás a Happy también, después de otra disculpa claro.

Fin


End file.
